


Fanvid--Change

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [21]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanvid featuring the protagonists of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Change

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my LJ. Set to Taylor Swift's "Change," this is a tribute to one of my favorite seasons of Power Rangers, Mystic Force.


End file.
